


发情神秘客会梦见无人机吗

by proven



Series: 老吉的PWP停车位 [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home, 蜘蛛侠：英雄远征
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Tentacle Sex, 发情期, 机械奸, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proven/pseuds/proven
Summary: Omega Quentin发情了。





	发情神秘客会梦见无人机吗

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是理二，道理的理，沙雕的二。群里的点梗，感谢LIO太太和群里的脑洞，但为什么会有人如此忍心对待一个发情的屁股里都是汁水还涨奶的Quentin Beck。BUG贼多。ABO比是3：6：1。

1.0

聚光灯之下的Tony Stark是一个未来学家，彻彻底底的未来学家，讨厌Stark如Quentin Beck也没法否认这个现实。Stark的概念、Stark的想法、Stark的创意……他的每一件作品的诞生，都在告诉世人，Anthony Edward Stark是一位不折不扣的未来学家。但聚光灯之外，Tony Stark糟糕的私生活饱受人们诟病，在憎恶讨厌他的人眼中更是如此，比方说Quentin Beck。

2.0

在Quentin看到William递给他的Tony Stark设计的几款针对Omega使用的民用无人机时，他拍了拍William的肩先是故作惊讶地感叹了一声说，Tony Stark是想被他的电子管家操吗？然后再用他那只手扶着自己的下巴，惺惺作态地表示他作为一个Omega，不管是现在还是未来都绝对不会要那些奇怪的机器来满足发情期的自己，会设计出那种变态机器人的只有变态Alpha们。

作为一个普通的Beta，William当时只能尴尬地笑笑。老实说，他很想提醒对方这世界上对Omega有变态想法的可不仅仅只有Alpha，但转念一想如果他真得这么说出来，性格阴晴不定的Quentin说不定会觉得这是性骚扰，在第二天就把他告上法庭。再者，他在认识Quentin之前或是之后都没对方想得那么讨厌Tony Stark，钟情于技术的研究员对被称为天才的男人更多的是崇拜与嫉妒。

William大概能懂一点Quentin为什么在Tony Stark死后的第一时间挂一张男人的照片在工作室的角落里然后再任由它扑满灰尘的原因，不过与Quentin不同的是他和团队里的其他人在盯着照片时想得更多的是对英才的惋惜。

所以William有时候会想自诩聪明如Tony Stark的Quentin Beck并没有发现团队里似乎只有他自己是真得在讨厌Tony Stark。

3.0

Quentin Beck是个Omega，那种到了发情期就会腿软得走不动路，屁股里流水，为了一根Alpha滚烫的阴茎能插进自己屁股里搅动什么都能做的Omega。不过自恋如Quentin从未为自己是个Omega而感到过自卑，他理所当然地把这特殊的性别当作天赐的馈赠。作为Omega至上主义者，男人眼中数量更为稀少的Omega才应当作为社会真正的统治者，而不是那些只会对Omega的相貌评头论足的Alpha。

还在Stark工业的时候，Quentin对于他的组员称赞他是克利奥帕特拉七世，半是享受半是嗔怒。没有自恋的人会拒绝对自己的赞美，但Quentin更希望他们说的是他的才华而不是他的外表。被Stark开除之后，孤芳自赏的Omega也没有意识到那一声声的称赞也暗示了他的结局。

4.0

为了得到E.D.I.T.H.，诱骗刚刚分化的Alpha是必不可少的环节。而多亏了Quentin，神秘客团队在这件事上没花什么心思。他们知道，只需要将少许的信息素以及甜蜜的谎言在虚假的幻境中混合震荡，足够从蜘蛛侠手中骗走一切的秘药便诞生了。

那一晚正如计划得一样，丝毫不介意在年轻人面前展现魅力的Quentin轻而易举地就拿走了蛛网中央的宝藏，而这一切只需要几枚小小的无伤大雅的蓝色药片帮助Quentin释放出他引以为傲的些许魅力。

发情期初现端倪时Quentin Beck正打算睡觉，才沐浴过的男人正沉浸于拿到E.D.I.T.H.的喜悦之中。也许是这份喜悦与困意冲昏了向来机敏的男人的头脑，这让Omega并未注意到身体深处的燥动。躺在床上的Quentin任由自己陷入睡眠之神的怀抱之中，但大脑活跃的贪心者决心在梦里也继续享受这份快乐。

站在聚光灯之下的Quentin戴着E.D.I.T.H.，灯光汇聚在他的身上，告诉他，他成功了，他取代了Tony Stark。所有人都注视着他，像过去注视Tony Stark一样，不再是看着Omega的那副色眯眯的神情。匍匐在脚下对他顶礼膜拜的是那些平日里对他吹毛求疵的Beta，他们亲吻他的靴子，以向他献上敬意。像狗一样戴着项圈的Alpha们被人用细细的铁链牵着，他们趴在地上，恳求着Omega释放一星半点的信息素。

无人机托举起Quentin，在众人注视下机械触手抚摸起Omega不知何时褪去了制服的光裸的腿间的皮肤，粘腻的呻吟纠缠着喉舌从他的口中探出。双手下意识地想要遮住的私处，但人群的目光却无法被遮掩，看起来光滑的触手比想象中粗糙，腿间每一次细小的摩擦都让Quentin感到越发的燥热。

“要到了……”简单的摩擦便让Quentin濒临高潮，他被那些机械触手紧紧束缚着，它们强迫他张开他的双腿，让人观赏他下体的每一个细节，但是却不肯进入。被人紧盯下体的羞耻将Omega能感受到的一切快感放大，细小的刺激也让Quentin陷入了高潮“要到了啊！！”

从睡梦之中惊醒的Omega摸到了股间的粘腻与湿滑。

从小腹传来的燥热Quentin也再熟悉不过，那几枚本应该“无伤大雅”的蓝色小东西让他进入了意料之外的发情期。

5.0

赤身裸体坐在马桶上的Quentin因为液体滴落的声音而感到脸烫，而脑海里却不知怎么蹦出了William的样子，老实的Beta坐在旋转椅上啃咬着笔帽，显得无能又普通。

他怎么会想到他？Quentin揉了揉自己的太阳穴，一定是因为什么其他原因，他才会在想那个无聊的Beta。

_ “这些无人机是Tony Stark专门针对发情期的Omega设计的。”William推了推他那副用来庆祝自己摆脱了Stark工业的新生而买的眼镜。_

回想起之前见到的那些奇葩设计，Quentin立马就认出了那是在自己的梦中出现的无人机原图。

他，Quentin Beck，居然会梦见自己被Tony Stark设计出来的玩具在众目睽睽之下操弄，简直不可理喻！羞耻伴随着恼怒早已冲淡了Quentin先前得到E.D.I.T.H.的喜悦，突如其来的发情期所带来的失控感让Quentin迫切地渴望有什么人能现在出现安抚他。那个人可不能是Beta，得要是个技术好有着能贯穿他的大屌Alpha，不能是像Peter Parker那样刚刚分化的毛头小子。

想到Peter的Quentin忍不住舔了舔自己的嘴唇，也许蜘蛛侠也可以，至少他不用担心在自己爽到之前对方就已经精疲力竭了。没有经历过人事的年轻人在进入他之前会什么都听从他。Alpha那双稚嫩却有力的手会掰开他的双腿。最初Peter会小心地开拓他的下体，但在他的催促和本能下Peter会变得粗暴起来，等不及戴上安全套，他就会把阴茎插进……

操，Quentin身体一软靠在马桶的后座上，噗嗤流淌的水声让他耳根发烫，睁开眼睛看了一眼卫生间镜子里赤身裸体的自己，他就不应该去幻想什么和蜘蛛侠的性爱。Quentin不想在现在这个点找人求助，他不想让任何人知道计划中的不完美。

看来他不得不试一试Stark开发的那些变态机器了“E.D.I.T.H.，我要私人调用台无人机。”

6.0

进入房间的民用无人机与Quentin平日里见到的攻击型无人机看起来没什么差别，唯一的区别大概就是机身上没有安装武器的卡槽。

“您好，Mr.Beck……”无人机发出的电子合成音让Quentin打了一个哆嗦，冰冷的电子男声让Quentin想到了Tony Stark以前的那位电子管家“您预约了Stark工业的服务来度过您的发情期，在正式帮助您之前，我们需要您知晓以下……”

“我知道了，我同意，别再说了，现在马上过来……”发情期的Omega可没什么耐心。

7.0

缠绕在身体四肢上的机械触手的温度比梦中低得多，它们在肢体上的攀援动作不断刺激着Quentin发情时敏感的感知神经“啊……”机械触手与人接触的那一面有着许多细小的柔软触角，它们像是这些机械触手的脚一样每次移动都跟着摆动。间或不断的摩擦撩拨着Quentin最后的理智。

等Quentin意识到他被无人机的触手们在床上摆成大字形的时候，一根不算粗的触手探到了他的嘴角，一股股白色的液体从它的端口溢出，沿着金属滴落在Quentin的胸口上，他扭头下意识地想避开那根触手，民用无人机的声音又响了起来“Mr.Beck，不用害怕，这是您所定制的服务套餐中的水分补充方式，请您配合工作。”

“什么？我没……”Quentin话还没说完就在一脸错愕中吞下了那跟触手，光滑的金属触手与他的舌头纠缠在一起，直到Quentin因为无法呼吸发出可怜的哼声它才放过那可怜的舌头一边射出白色的液体一边从Quentin的口中拿出。

“操。”Quentin骂了一声，他不喜欢口交，很多Alpha都会故意射在他的脸上，他们认为这是对他的奖赏，但Quentin讨厌这个，那些粘腻白色的液体会影响他那精心打扮的仪容。比方说现在，他的胡子和嘴角甚至是眼睛都没能幸免“先给我停下。让我先弄清现在的情况……”

“您发情后预订了我们的服务。并选择了所有服务的默认选项。”无人机的触手松开了对他的束缚，让Quentin能用手臂撑着自己坐起来。

人工智能的话让Quentin觉得Stark的这项服务简直就是鸡肋，见鬼的，哪个Omega在发情期时会有闲心听那些没用的服务条款“我要重新选择！”。

“很抱歉，Mr.Beck介于您现在的情况，您并没有修改相关服务合约的权限。如果您没有任何疑问之后，我们会在十秒之后重新开始服务。”

Quentin听了之后翻了一个白眼，Stark开发的人工智能简直像他本人一言蛮不讲理。看了一眼那些蠢蠢欲动在倒数的机器，Quentin觉得自己像是一只等着被这群机器宰割的羔羊。

8.0

机器人让Quentin靠在枕头上双腿大开的坐着，几根底部有着细小触角的机械触手将他的腿折起来，让他的私处完全暴露在空气之中。

“您喜欢这样吗，Mr.Beck？”一根粗壮的触手抵着Quentin的会阴，模仿着人类的动作对那一块敏感的皮肤反复舔吻，Quentin的阴茎因为发情的热潮高高挺立，但后穴断断续续地吐出晶莹剔透的黏液。

“嗯～～”Quentin忍不住想要抬起自己的小腹，但那些触手则紧紧按住他的小腹强迫他继续承受着这份快乐的折磨“不～～”

有着吸盘的触手在他的胸口乱窜，那些吸盘像是以往Alpha的嘴一样吮吸他身体上的那些敏感点，在Quentin身上留下斑斑点点青紫的触手似乎并不满足于此，它们缠绕住Quentin结实的胸肌，模仿人类的动作反复揉捏，但那细长的顶部缠绕住Quentin的乳头时，Quentin不得不用尚且自由的手捂住自己的嘴，但好听的声音并不会因此而停下“啊～～”

最先探进Quentin蜜穴的是一根细长但却有着奇怪凸起的触手，它中间有一节很细，大脑因为发情而当机的Quentin并不能理解它为何如此设计。这节触手进入Quentin后穴的过程异常的轻松，它在Quentin的体内不断搅动，似乎是在寻找那一个Omega隐秘的地方。“嗯！！！”在触手触碰到他的生殖腔的瞬间，Quentin忍不住剧烈战栗，则似是给了机器一个信号，它停下了自己的动作，这严重引起了Quentin的不满“操……”Quentin挥开想要顺着自己手臂爬的触手，想要自己动手，可触手这时开始了它剧烈的进出，就像是它装在了Pornhub上的那些变态打桩机上。触手每一次的进出都会撞上Quentin的生殖腔口，但它只能在边缘停下。没有Alpha的信息素诱导，Omega绝不会让这些玩具进去哪怕一点。在永远也得不到满足的操弄中，那根触手不知怎么找到了他作为男性才有的快乐源泉，在那触手放弃在他的生殖腔口转站前列腺的瞬间，巨大的快感让Quentin大声尖叫。这让一直在他嘴边等待机会的两根触手钻了空子，其中一根依旧对Quentin的舌头情有独钟，另一根则扫过Quentin的上颚，企图向喉咙的更深处探去“唔～～”

“Mr.Beck，放松……”机器人的声音再度响起，几根头部光滑但却有着细口的触手在他的大腿上磨蹭，尤其是他因为制服上的金属环而被勒红的印记。质量上乘的衣着完美的还原了故事里的那个男人，自然也还原了那份重量。原本他已经无视了那一份痛痒，但突如其来的一阵凉意让那阵瘙痒被几乎无限扩大。但这只不过过是为他的那份欲望加上了几分点缀，让他越发渴望什么根粗大的东西进入罢了“啊！！！”

“不……”另外的一根触手开始在Quentin的穴口边缘刺探，那根奇怪的触手也逐渐放慢了自己的速度，并且逐渐膨胀起来，奇怪的膨胀感让Quentin发出哼声，这感觉让他又爽又怪。在Quentin正沉浸于这一奇妙的感觉时，另外一根触手也探进了他的后穴。Quentin哭了出来，泪水混杂着汗液被一旁有些粗糙的触手舔去，进入他的这一根触手一开始只是堵在他的穴口，里面那一根这是抵着他的前列腺发出无法忽视的震动“要到了啊！”

射出的精液糊了Quentin的一整个小腹，这时机器的声音再次响起“这很舒服的，Mr.Beck……”那声音像和他诱骗蜘蛛侠时一样，堵在穴口的触手缓缓进入，另一根缓缓抽出。那根缓缓进入的触手前端有着细小的触角与喷口，喷出的冰凉液体让Quentin想要把腿并拢，但这只于事无补，它们仍旧大开着，暴露出等待什么人享用的小穴“你可以想象这是你喜欢的Alpha……”触手前的小触角小心拨开Quentin紧闭的生殖腔上的肉瓣，这奇特的感官让Quentin瞪直了眼“你在为他打开自己……”

喷出的液体里混杂了一些药剂，这让Quentin能够在没有Alpha的情况下打开自己，在机器的声音里他开始幻想着在操弄自己的是一个富有经验的Alpha。

** 他的阴茎逐渐撑开了自己的生殖腔，他的阴茎很粗，这让他的进入有些困难，Omega特有的器官拒绝着他的进入，但在Alpha的安抚下Omega会努力吞吐那根阴茎，腔口吮吸着阴茎头部的凸起，即将成结的阴茎停在那，Alpha与他耳语斯磨，直到Omega的生殖腔适应这份闯入带来的快感与不适。**

可惜事实则是没有信息素的安抚，Quentin能感受到的只有疼痛和不适应，他开始哭泣恳求机器停下它们的动作“Please……”但在嘴里搅动的触手让他连这简单的词语也说不清。机器似乎发现了这点，一直在揉捏乳头的触手松开了，取而代之的是另外两根透明的触手。它们罩在那发红发肿的肉粒上，一开始只是简单的挤压，但之后就变成了大力的吮吸。

“Mr.Beck，想象这是你的孩子，你正在……”

** 孩子正吮着他一边的乳头，另一边是他的Alpha，年轻的Alpha也像孩子一样吮吸他的乳头，不时还会恶意的轻轻用牙咬那粒软肉。作为男性Omega虽然也会产乳，但他两边的量远不及一个女性Omega一边来得多，这不适合孩子的生长发育，他不得不每天都吃下一些催乳的药物，这才能喂饱他和他的Alpha的孩子。但那些催乳的药物在他身上的效果有些过于显著了，多到喂饱了孩子之后仍旧有足够的量去喂一口他的Alpha。**

乳头在吮吸下带来的快感让Quentin发出一阵阵哼声，也让被触手拨开生殖腔的不适感逐渐消失。

进入了深处的触手开始四处扭动，Quentin也跟着扭动开始哼唧，他想要更多。也许是感知到了他的欲望，外面的触手也开始了动作，它顺着里面这只触手所开辟出的密缝进入了生殖腔。两根堪比Alpha的触手让Quentin彻底软了下来，不管是他的肉体还是他的精神，一进一出的触手不给Quentin任何喘息的机会，一次又一次的刺激，让Quentin感到自己的泪水与叫声都变得廉价起来。它们就像是搏击手，每一下的退出与进入都富有节律而快速。对准那个让Quentin的敏感点的进攻最开始是像小猫的爪子一样的按压，但每一次那份力量都会逐渐增加，直到达到那个让Quentin最舒服的点。

"啊……"在高潮来临之际，那两根触手准确无误地顶着那，大量的液体顺着交合的地方流出，也许是为了回应Quentin的高潮，滚烫的液体从触手前端的口中喷涌而出，这份来自Omega器官的刺激也带给了他男性的那一份刺激，马眼中射出的白色液体便是证明。

触手从Quentin的屁股中抽出后，看着白色液体混合着自己的透明爱液顺着股间流出让Quentin自己也感到了羞耻。

9.0

Quentin不会承认他之后又在浴室和阳台跟这些机器又来了两发。

Quentin发誓和机器人做爱真得爽到他后悔他当初为什么要嘲笑Stark的这个创意，这简直就是单身Omega们的福音，有了机器谁还要和那帮Alpha们做爱。


End file.
